


negative space

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren attempts to engage Hux in phone sex.





	negative space

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted so badly for this to be filthy.

**Kylo:** what are you wearing right now  
**Kylo:** i bet youre not wearing anything at all are you  
**Kylo:** i bet youre not even wearing that slinky little robe  
**Kylo:** you know the silky one  
**Kylo:** its so dark and it looks so nice against your bare skin  
**Kylo:** it draws the eye to your throat and collarbones  
**Kylo:** answer me for fucks sake im trying to sext

"I only own one robe, Ren," Hux says in lieu of a greeting. "What other robe, precisely, do you think I'd be confusing it with?"

"I don't keep track of what's in your closet!" Ren lies. "Anyway, I was trying to sext. Wait, do you even know what sexting is?"

"I'm not so much older than you that I'm incapable of using contemporary linguistics," Hux says. He has to assume, based on context and the data available to him, that sexting is having sexual intercourse through the medium of text. He doesn't much see the appeal of it.

"I don't much see the appeal of it," he adds, belatedly.

"Well, then we don't have to sext," Ren says, and he acquiesces so easily that an eyebrow immediately shoots up and nearly loses itself in Hux's hair before he clarifies, "We can have phone sex. You'd probably find it less, I don't know, _efficient_ , but I was thinking about you and it made my dick hard and I wanted to hear your voice."

"I'd find the latter half of that statement so much sweeter if it wasn't preceded by 'it made my dick hard.'" It's a half-truth. In all honesty, he finds Ren's sexual interest in him nearly as flattering as his romantic interest. He'd believed for so long that he was fundamentally unlovable that that had begun to bleed into his perception of his aesthetic self. He'd certainly never had another man tell him that he made his dick hard.

"Holy shit, say 'dick' again!" Ren says. He sounds excited – not even sexually excited, just...enthusiastic, and a little shocked, as if Hux has never sworn in front of him before, which Hux knows is demonstrably false. Just before Ren had left for this latest mission, Hux had called him a bitch.

" _Dick_ ," he over-enunciates. Ren whimpers, and it sounds like he doesn't even realize that he's done it, and Hux's cock goes from flaccid to half-hard so fast that he feels like he's going to faint. "Fine," he sighs, playing at long-suffering; he's sure that Ren can tell that it's just that – a play – but, since Hux's reluctance seems to get him off, Hux senses that he's not going to complain. "But I need to be sitting down for this."

"Whatever you want," Ren says. "Just keep talking."

Hux sets the datapad down next to him on the bed. He is, in fact, in the robe that Ren seems to love so much, and he considers shedding it entirely and laying down, really indulging himself, before deciding against it. It doesn't seem fair that he should be so utterly relaxed while Ren is hard at work securing the loyalty of another planet's people. "I am wearing the robe, by the way," he tells Ren.

"Huh, you're good at this,” Ren says. "I didn't even have to ask you what you were wearing, you just...offered the information up yourself."

Hux preens at the praise, then remembers that Ren can't see him. "You made me smile, just now," he says, "complimenting me like that. Now, it's only fair that you tell me what you're wearing, right?"

"I'm not wearing anything," Ren says. "I've made an appearance already. I figure, the less they see of me, the more mythical I become. You know, myths can be a powerful tool in war. If I seem to them more unto a beast than a man, they'll sooner bow to the will of the Order – after all, you can defeat a man; you can't defeat a monster. Not in this life, anyway," he adds cryptically.

"You're making your Knights do your dirty work for you," Hux says, "and you're spinning it like you're doing the Order a favor. Charming. You're a damned lay-about, Ren."

"Mm, yeah," Ren sighs wetly, "tell me how lazy I am. Tell me how you'll punish me for my lethargy."

Hux can't tell if Ren's being genuine or not, which is worse than either answer. "I can't very well punish you like this, now, can I?" he asks. "Not in the way that you want, at least. Fortunately, I am a resourceful man. Take your hand off your cock."

Hux can _hear_ his pout. "Hux! The reason I texted you in the first place was so that I could get off! Isn't it counter-productive to tell me that I can't?"

"I never said that I wasn't going to let you come," Hux tells him. "You're just not going to do so using your hands. You wanted me to talk to you, right? Tell you what a naughty boy you're being, making others do your work for you? You'll come from that and nothing else."

"Oh, _fuck_ , Hux," Ren breathes. He sounds enraptured, which is doing quite a bit, actually, to bolster Hux's ego. Ren may be more monster than man to the beings of Osmolla, but he regards Hux as Hux suspects most others regard him – a myth. Ren had told him, once, that it didn't feel real, at first, touching him; it'd felt more like a dream, a fever – damp and hazy and hot, like at any moment Hux would disappear and Ren would wake up. Hux's eyes had filled with tears, then, and Ren had kissed them away.

"I miss you," Hux says before he can stop himself. He sounds as raw as a wound. It's an ugly sound, but Ren makes a soft little noise that sounds to Hux like music, which compensates. Ren is always compensating for his flaws, when he isn't actively encouraging them. "I miss you, too," he says quietly. "We don't...we don't have to have phone sex, if you really don't want to. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Hux pinches his eyes shut and takes a breath that he hopes is mostly silent. He's not going to sob over his datapad like some lonely, love-sick new bride sending her husband off to war. "You wanted me," he reminds Ren, hardening his voice in the way that seems to bring Ren's cock to attention as quickly as his troops. "You have me. You should have thought harder about what you really wanted before bothering me."

"I didn't mean to bother you," Ren says, and his voice is still so sickeningly quiet, and Hux is not very far off from turning the datapad off altogether and going to sleep, if this is how the first verbal conversation that he's had with Ren in three days is going to go.

"Ren," Hux says, trying very hard not to sound like he's pleading, "I miss you so much that I feel physical pain because of it. It feels like my chest is going to cave in. I don't want to feel pain when I hear your voice. I want to feel pleasure instead. Let's continue having...whatever it is that you called this, earlier."

"I thought," Ren starts, and his voice sounds a bit shaky, "that I was the only one who felt that pain. Hux, I..." The next time he speaks, Hux can barely make out the words. "I love you."

"I love you, too, you – you – _man_ ," Hux practically snarls. "You were right, before, you know. They fear you because they perceive you as some bloodthirsty creature of the night. But you were wrong, too, because you are so much more as flesh and blood, and they would crumble into dust if they so much as looked upon you without that fucking mask. I feel _nauseous_ with it, you arse. Tell me next time, when you're in pain. Don't wait until you're away from me. And don't tell me in the middle of – of _phone sex_ , either."

"Only if you tell me, too," Ren says, hushed. "Hux, can...can you just fall asleep with me, instead?" He laughs, a bubbly-sounding snort that suggests that Hux isn't the only one who's been crying. "This is, like, the one time I've talked to you where I've gone soft, and I don't feel like making myself hard again."

"We make quite the pair, don’t we?" Hux says. He knows that he sounds tired, and prays that Ren doesn't comment upon it. "Sleep sounds lovely right now, actually."

"Are you laying on your side of the bed?" Ren asks.

"Yours," Hux says. "Your pillow still smells like you, but it's starting to fade. I should sleep on my side tonight just so that it doesn't start smelling like me."

"There are worse things to smell like than you," Ren says, and then, "Is that a weird thing to compliment someone on?"

"That was a compliment?" Hux asks dryly, and Ren laughs, the sound a little dryer, too, as if he's managed to ease the pain in his chest long enough to compose himself. Maybe he's simply wiped his face. "You know what I mean," he says. "You smell like...smoke, a bit, underneath everything else, but not like a cantina? Like something more elegant. Sometimes brandy, too. A little spritz of that cologne... You know, I tried wearing it once, and it didn't smell the same."

"I believe," Hux says, "that you're describing me the way one would describe a favored escort, and that that is not unintentional."

"You caught me," Ren says, not sounding the least bit sheepish. "I can't help it! For as economical as you are, you're surprisingly _lush_ , as well."

"Oh, look who's talking,” Hux scoffs. "You know, the first time I saw you without your mask, I thought that it was karmic retribution for past misdeeds. I strived to snuff out any attraction practically before it even manifested, and then you turned to look at me, and I thought, _I want to kiss him_ before I could even stop myself. It was disastrous. I must have dreamed of cradling your beautiful face in my hands a thousand times before you let me."

"'Let me,'" Ren repeats. "As if I would have ever told you 'no.'" He pauses to yawn. "Sorry. I promise that I have been doing work on this mission. I just needed...space, I guess, and time, to think. You're in my head always, do you know that? You’ve driven me to distraction." He adds, teasingly, "If this mission is unsuccessful, it will be because of you."

That's what Hux had been afraid of. Is afraid of, still. He lets his eyes drift close. "You should sleep, Ren. The sooner the Osmollians submit, the sooner you can come home." _To me_ , he doesn't add.

"To you," Ren says, so much like an echo that Hux thinks, for a brief moment, that he _had_ spoken those words aloud. "Good night, Hux."

"Good night, Ren."

He shuts the datapad off and buries his face into Ren's pillow.


End file.
